From The West Side to the East Side
by EastSide
Summary: Ever since Dallas had met Casey Blake, he had terrorized her and made her life a living hell. Casey is a soc in trouble with the blonde haired, blue eyed devil himself. CaseyDally Casey POV
1. Sick of It

Title: From the West Side to the East Side

Summary: A female soc (Casey) discovers Ponyboy being attacked walking home from the movies...If she interfears she'll be cast out by the socs...but if she chooses not to...will it be the end for Ponyboy? What does Dallas do when he finds her brother beating up Johnny? Romance pairing Dallas/Casey...Caseys point of view.

Chapter 1

The day had been perfect five minutes before...Five minutes before I heard the scuffling in the alleyway...Five minutes before I heard that familiar voice growl;

"How would you like that haircut to begin just below the neck?". It's amazing how much your life can change in five minutes. My date, Sam, had said he would be back in a minute...and wait for him by the curb. Is that all it takes to beat up some poor kid in the alleyway? A minute?

As I peered into the dark alley I saw Sam holding a knife to some greasers neck. He and his friends had beaten him to the ground and were holding him down, threatening to slash his throat. I reconized the kid from school...he was in my little brothers class...Matt said Ponyboy always got the highest grades.

There was something in the kids eyes that made me snap. I guess it was because he looked so young...he reminded me of Matt. I was sick of seeing this happen. I know that it's the West side against the East side...but right then it was life against death...I knew Sam probably wouldn't kill him..but the look in the greasers eyes told me that he wasn't going to shake off being jumped as easily as I've seen some hoods and socs do it.

I ran up to them and yelled at Sam to let him go. Sam and the rest of them glared and went back to threatening the greaser. I pulled back my fist and took Sam right between the eyes. He looked up at me bewildered. He stood..shaking with rage. I backed up a few steps out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk. As I did a car full of greasers was driving by.

"HEY GREASE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The breaks came onto that car fast and four hoods jumped out. Sam was still comming towards me...untill he saw the hoods struttin' over. He yelled at his friends to get into his mustang but before he drove off he yelled "We'll leave you with the hoods Casey! Hope they don't ruff you up too bad!!" And they took off with squealing tires...

I turned and looked at the hoods who surrounded me. I pointed to where the beaten greaser lay in the alley. I had no idea what their reaction would be. Their eyes went wide and they took off swearing.

"What the Hell happened, Ponyboy?" One of them asked," God damned socs!"

"Calm down, Two-Bit, it ain't like they killed me."Pony said.

Jesus fucking christ" One of them muttered as he stood up suddenly and turned towards me. He reached for me and I pulled away. He growled and threw me against the alleyway.

"Were you in on this?" He asked shaking me. "WERE YOU!?" he yelled. I shook my head.

"No, Dally Don't hurt her." Ponyboy said, his voice straining. "She punched the soc with the switchblade."

Dally looked at me suspiciously, but he let go of my arms. "Git outa here." He said turning to Ponyboy. As I walked out of the alley I heard Pony say wait. I turned and he was being helped to his feet by Two-Bit and Dally.

"Thanks" I hear his soft voice say. Smiling, I walked away thinking everything would be alright. Boy, was I ever wrong...


	2. Dallas Winston

Chapter 2

The next night

I jumped out of my older brother Dereks car when we got to the drive in. Derek was in a fighting mood so I hoped the greasers decided to stay home tonight because Derek could really bust some heads when he got mad. He didn't know I helped that greaser in the alley...yet. He slammed his car door and strutted over to where his friends were standing in line for popcorn and coke. I followed him and out of the corner of my eye I saw Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade.

"Damnit."I muttered.

When they walked up behind us one of my brothers friends pointed and Derek turned around. He got this sly smile on his face and he shoved his friend into Johnny. His friends roared with laughter.

"Screw off, Derek." I said.

"Jesus, what's got you all high and mighty?"He asked as he turned back to watch Pony help Johnny to his feet.

Derek motioned for his friends to help get them to the side of the buliding. I watched helpless as my brother dragged the two greasers away. I frantically looked around for some other greasers but there were none in sight.

"DEREK! LET THEM GO!!"I shouted as Derek started pummling one of them with his fists. I was about to jump in the brawl when I felt hands grab me from behind. A switchblade was held up to my neck and a hand covered my mouth.

"Hey socs!" The guys voice was deep and sexy. Derek turned around and his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Let them go before I slash this pretty little girls throat." The guy growled. Pony looked up from where he was on the ground and yelled; "Dally, no! Don't kill her!"

"Let'em up, NOW!" He said. They let go of them and Dally told them to get in his car. He walked backwards with me towards the car.

I'm gonna skin you alive after you let her go you sonofabitch!" Derek yelled.

"Then I'd be crazy to let her go then, wouldn't I?" He said as he shoved me inside the car and jumped in afterwards. He gunned the engine and headed for the East side...knife pressed against my side.

We drove up to a house and Ponyboy and Johnny climbed out. I was in the car with Dally alone, he put the knife away and sighed.

"Shit." He said putting his head against the steering wheel. After a while I said;"For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what my brother did to your friends." His head shot up.

"I can't believe you just appologised after I just kidnapped you."he said, incredulously.

"What are you going to..."I began but was interupted by "Shut up ,doll. Get outa the car." I did so and he walked up the stairs to the house Pony and Johnny had disappeared in.

I had no idea as to what he was going to do once we going in the house...it might've been my only chance to escape so I began to take a step in the other direction but was stopped when he growled "Don't make me have to run after you...cause when I catch ya, it won't be pretty." With a hesitant step, I walked towards the house.

He shoved me through the door and I stumbled into the kitchen. I was greeted by a very scared looking Ponyboy standing beside a very pissed off looking guy. "What were you thinking?!" Darry growled at Dally. Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny came into the room..Johnnys face was bruised and cut from my brothers graduation ring.

"I wasn't thinkin'. It was the only thing I could do..." Dally said. "...He had Johnny..he was hurtin' him...I freaked out." He finished. We all stood there looking at eachother.

"What are we gonna do with the girl?" Two-Bit asked. My eyes went wide...That sounded like something from a gangster movie..Like they just cought someone witness a murder they committed...In the movies they usually kill them too...

Dally must've noticed my expresion because he smirked and said; "Don't worry, we ain't gonna kill you."

I almost sighed in relief but I cought myself. Can't show these hoods I'm afraid.

"She can't stay here, Dally." Darry said. "If the cops find you here you know theres no stoppin' the social workers from puttin' Pony and Soda into foster homes." Dally nodded and grabbed the sleeve of my jean jacket before I could pull away.

"I'm gonna go to Sheperds place.." He said pulling me outside. "You know you gotta let her go sometime Dally." Darry said. "Yeah, I know." Dally replied. The screen door slammed as we walked out.

A police car drove by at that precise moment and Dally turned to me and captured my lips in what to me was the most breathtakingly perfect kiss I had experienced in the 17 years years of my life. Of course...It was only to hide my face and his...from the fuzz. He didn't stop until the car had turned onto another street.

I pushed him away afterwords and he laughed as he saw me blush. "Come'on doll. We're goin' to party and your gonna act as my date." He said suggestively. "What makes you think I'll play along, greaser?" I asked, flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder. He pushed me up against the car and wispered in my ear;

"How long do you think you'd last in greaser territory with everyone knowin' your a soc?" I put my hands between us, trying to seperate him from me.

"Get off." I demanded. "Are you gonna play along?" He asked, his warm breath hitting my cheek. "Yeah." I replied pushing him away. He laughed and said; "Git in the car, babe."

The ride was short, we didn't talk at all untill we arrived. The house we pulled up to was big and FULL of greasers. "Oh god..."I thought as Dally pulled me out of the car and towards the smoky, noisy house in front of me.

"I need to find someone. Stay here, if you don't, I'll be commin' after you in the West side." Dally threatened. He left me standing in the kitchen...all by my lonesome. I chuckled. "As if." I thought as I walked out the door as casually as possible, trying not to attract any attention. I think he wanted me to leave...Either for the sake of getting ride of me..Or for the fun he'd have trying to get me back. As soon as I hit the fresh air of the outdoors...I ran. I wandered all over the place, searching for a way out of the greasers territory, unable to find one. I came across an old park and sat on the swing trying to figure out what I was going to do when two figures walked out of the shadows...


	3. Just Another Day In The Park

Disclaimer: They all belong to S.E. Hinton, not me :(

Chapter 3

I tensed and waited for the harsh words I though would come from the two passing greasers...until I realized they hadn't spotted me yet. I slid out of the swing and crouched on the ground, hiding in the darkness. The two hoods stopped and one of them sat down on the bars of the jungle gym.

"..I told you Slivia, I'm not gonna take your damn cheating anymore."

Realization dawned on her as that deep, sexy voice carried itself to her ears. "Jesus..Not again." I thought as the girl Dally had called 'Silvia' said; "Dally! It was a mistake...I swear Mark doesn't mean anything to me! It's you I love, Dallas, not him!"

The girl put her arms around Dallys shoulder as she attempted to sit on his lap. He stood angrily and pushed her away from him. "Come on, Silivia. I'm takin' you home." He said walking away from her.

"I don't need your help gettin' home, Dallas Winston!" Silivia screamed at him as she stomped off, trying not to trip on her high heels. Dally stood there looking after her and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. It was then when my leg decided to give out on me...betraying my hiding spot to Dally as my body hit the hard ground.

He whirled around and stared at my still figure on the ground. It was too dark, I realized, for him to see who I was. So I stood up slowly, attempting to avoid any conflict with the tough hood like that broad he just broke up with. I stepped towards him and his hand went to his back pocket and he whipped out his switchblade. "Easy!" I said as I put up my hands in a gesture to stop him from ripping my throat out.

His eyes widened as he realized it was me. The hood looked astonishing in his black muscle shirt and tight fitting blue jeans. My body had the instinct to run but my leg was still asleep and I knew I wouldn't get very far judging on the rage that almost shook Dallys body. "You watched that?" He growled, more of a statement than a question. I didn't want to say anything that might make him cross the line of me getting home safely...or arriving in a body bag, so I just nodded.

He walked towards me, knife in hand. When he was standing an inch from me, he reached up and dragged the flat of the blade down my arm. I shivered at the cold feeling of the steel on my skin.

"I...I want to go home." I said. Dally smirked. "Just point me in the right direction...And i'll be out of your life forever." I tried to reason. He leaned in and wispered "The right thing for you to do right now, dollface, is to shut up."

Unfortunately, I didn't take his advice and kept bantering on.

"There's tons of greaser broads you could be terrorizing instead of me. Why not go find one of them...Their more likely not to press charges against you." I said before realizing the mention of police could make him do something reckless. To my great surprise Dally said "Your more interestin' than the other broads i've met". "Just...just let me go, please." I asked, ashamed to be on the verge of begging. He kept draggin the knife over my skin, his dangerous blue eyes peering into mine. He looked like he trying to make a decision...One I hoped would end with him putting the switchblade away.

"I won't tell the police it was you..." I started but broke off when his free hand grabbed my shoulder so I couldn't pull away as he brought the knife up to my neck. "My patience has it's limits you know." He drawled. "I told you to shut up, now shut up."

That time I did.__


	4. A Walk In The Dark

A/N--- A HUGE thank you to all who reviewed!! Your all worth your weight in gold! Thx!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but they belong to the one and only S. E. Hinton!

Chapter 4

Dallas insisted he walk with me, although it didn't take much to convince me with that knife still out and gleaming in his hand. It was cold walking in the dreary darkness of a September night so I pulled my jacket tighter and walked along the street shivering. Dally took ahold of my arm as he tucked the knife in his back pocket and took off his jacket. He thrusted it into my hands and gruffly said;

"Here. Wouldn't want you to get sick and miss all the fun."

I threw on the old leather jacket wondering what kind of_ fun_ he was talking about. 'If it's what I think it is...He'll have the chance to use that knife he's always flashing around because he'd have to kill me first.' I thought bitterly. But he didn't take the knife out again nor did he try anything...until we had gotten to the end of my street.

We stood in the bleak darkness, just out of reach of the brightness fom the street light.

"I'm sure you can make it the rest of the way on you own." He said staring at my house, probably in case Derek had decided to go look for me.

"Don't worry...I'll check to see if anyone has a_ knife_ before I attempt to _help _their friends." I shot back. He gave me an ice cool glare as he put his hand on my shoulder, his fingers brushing against my neck. I remembered what he had said about "missing all the fun" and quickly stepped backwards and growled; "Don't touch me."

His icy eyes narrowed and he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me close to him. I shivered and tried to shake him off but he held tight. He leaned in, until our lips almost touched and our breath mingled.

"All I wanted..." He wispered. "...was my jacket." My eyes widened in realization. I nodded slowly and he stepped back. I took it off and handed it to him and he turned on his heel and walked off back to greaser territory. Suddenly, he stopped and asked over his shoulder; "Whats your name, doll?" I was hesitant to respond, but I knew if he wanted to know badly enough all he had to do was ask some greaser that was in my grade. "Casey Blake." I responded. He nodded in acknowledgment and kept walking.

The next day

The lunch bell rang and I walked outside, grateful to get out of my physics class and away from the teachers' seemlingly endless droning. I looked hopefully across the parking lot to see if my brother had left for lunch yet. I didn't see his blue mustang, so, disappointed, I turned to walk back inside. I was greated with the smiling face of Cherry Valance and her friend.

"Hi Casey! Your brother leave on you?" She asked. "Yeah, he's still mad at me about helping the greasers." I responded. Derek had found out about me helping Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade and wasn't happy, to say the least. The girl beside Cherry spoke up; "Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" I glanced at her ripped jeans and gruff appearance. 'She must be a greaser.' I thought. A group of Socs walked by when she had asked and were looking at me, as if they were daring me to accept and be ridiculed. "I'd love to!" I exclaimed loudly, watching their surprised faces.

The greaser, whos name I found out was Denika, and I walked all the way to her house. As we approached it, I was jolted when I realized i'd been there before...And got an even bigger jolt when I saw the tuff looking gang of greasers walking towards us.

"Denika. Quick, what's your last name?" I asked frantically.

"It's Curtis. Why?" She asked puzzled. I almost fainted.

* * *

A/N-- Was that a big enough twist Malara? :) 


	5. Territory

A/N: To; TheAngryPrincess13-- I just started grade 11..."Rachels' Challenge"? Never heard of it....lol

Chapter 5

There were six of them in the Curtis gang. All with slick, greasy hair and wearing jackets made out of leather or jean and pants they had grown out of. By their expressions, I knew I wasn't welcome. I turned to leave, hoping they wouldn't follow me and ruff me up for being on their turf, but was stopped by meeting the icy cool eyes of Dallas Winston.

He grinned; "Just couldn't stay away could ya?" I glared up at him, since he was almost a foot taller than I was. "I was just leaving Dally, if you'd just step out of my way..."I said through gritted teeth. I clenched my fists, angry for letting myself get cought up in conflict with this infamous hood again. I felt arms comming around my waist and hoisted me over to the fence that lined the Curtis's yard. Two-Bit shoved me against it as I hit him hard in the face. Another greaser held both my wrists in his hands as Two-Bit pressed me up against the fence.

"Naw, there's no need for you to leave yet, since you walked all this way out here." Dally said. Suddenly, it was his body pressed against mine. He was closer and more intimate than Two-Bit had been. I gasped in shock, and my face burned with embarrassment.

"Get off me, Greaser."I growled. This just seemed to amuse him further. "Wouldn't you think you'd be smarter not doing something like this in broad daylight." I pointed out, seething. Two-Bit laughed. "No ones goin' to call the fuzz cause hell, the neighbours ain't no better." He said.

"I have to get back to school." I said, my eyes ablaze with anger. He smirked and steered me towards Denika's house. "You can always re-take a class, but you can never re-live a party, dollface. Ain't that right, Two-Bit?" He said, as he pulled me up the front steps and the rest of the gang followed. "Damn straight. Can't wait for saterday night! I gotta hot date with that blonde we met up with at the drive-in last week." Two-Bit said, helping himself to a beer from Ponyboys fridge and settling down on the floor in front of the T.V.

Dally sat me down in one of the kitchen chairs. I looked around and the hoods were all watching me silently until Darry hissed at Dally; "You should've let her leave." "But that ain't no fun." Dally responded throwing himself in the seat beside me. 'He's doing all this for kicks.' I thought. 'Oh, why me?' Her mind screamed as Dally leaned towards her as he reached for the deck of cards on the countertop.

"Wanna play strip poker?" He asked me suggestivly. I glared at hood beside me and spit out; "I'd rather die." He laughed at me...and the blush that was creeping its way onto my face. "Dally!" Darry said loudly, and nodded his head towards Denika. "Shut your mouth." He demanded. I guess he wasn't going to let anyone talk dirty around his little sister....I brightened. Maybe if he cared for his little sister...He'll demand for Dally to let me go home so someone elses little sister will be safe from the dangers of the insane people who wander the streets looking for someone to terrorize (i.e. Dally).

"Sodapop, Steve, wanna play poker?" He asked. "...Just plain old poker." He added smirking at me. To my dismay, the two sat down and we began what soon became to be a series of swindling. Dally scattered his cards all over the table if he'd lost and would slam his fist down on it if he'd won.

Darry was leaning up againt the counter with his arms crossed and a frown maring his features. 'Just tell Dally to let me out' My eyes begged him, but my voice could not. My damned pride and stupidity kept me from doing the only thing that might've gotten me out of there.

After I had won three poker games in a row, Two-Bit finially stood up and said; "I'm gonna go get smashed." And he left with Johnny and Steve in tow. Before he had left, Steve called over his shoulder; "Don't bring that socy girl in here no more, Dally." "I agree!" I exclaimed. I glanced at my watch it was 12:56pm...I had four minutes to make it back to school. Assuming they let me go...

As if reading my mind, Dally stood up and put his leather jacket on. "We're gonna jet, see ya's." He said as he walked out the door, knowing I would gladly follow. Before I reached the door, I looked back at Darry. He glared at me, like I wanted to be there, like I had asked Dally to terroize me...WELL I HADN'T, so I glared right back.

I got in Dallys car and he drove off like a manic just freed from an asylum. It was fun in a weird kinda way..no, not fun, more like exhilariating. He drove up to the school and killed the engine causing us to immeditly plunge into an uncomfortable silence. As I went to open the door, Dallys hand flew over mine on the handle.

"Stay away fom me, Dallas Winston." I said.

He smirked and said; "Well, that's just too hard to do, dollface."


	6. Defence

A/N:To TheAngryPrincess13--- Thats horrible what those two guys did to Rachel.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine...

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!!

Chapter 6

It had been two days since my last incident with Dally. I took my seat in my english class, it was on the left side of the classroom, with the other socs. The bell rang and all the late students straggled in. I tuned out the teacher and tried to concentrate on the geography homework I had forgotten to do.

"It seems we have a new student, class. His name is..." My head shot up, homework forgotten again, as I stared into those blue eyes, and the wild blonde hair of "...Dallas Winston." The teacher finished. He was looking straight at me. A smirk dancing across his face as he sat down on the right side of the class, directly across from me. I ignored him throughout the class.

When English was bissfully over, I hurried to my locker. There was a group of greasers standing in front of it so I slowed my pace. I wanted to turn around and just go to class, but my math textbook was in the locker, and come hell or high water, I was going to get it. I walked up to the greaser directly in my way and asked;

"Would you mind moving so I can get my books?" The guy smirked and said; "Yeah, baby, I've gotta problem with that." And he grabbed my arm and slammed me up against my locker.

I tried to glare difiantly at the discusting greaser, but to no avail. My eyes teared up as he wrapped his hand around my neck. This seemed to be happening alot lately. I watched the approach of two familiar greasers, they walked up to the guy harrassing me.

"You might wanna get your hands off her, Curly." Sodapop said casually. "What are you gonna do about it, Soda?" He challenged. Beside him, Two-Bit said; "It's not what Soda's gonna do...It's what _he's_ gonna do." He gestured behind Curly.

There was Dallas Winston. His hands were clenched into fists and his eyes blazed with anger. Curly aruptly let go of me and said; "Hey, man , I didn't know she was your gal. If I had, I wouldn't have touched her." Dally looked as if he was going to crack Curlys skull. Dally looked at me, I was trying to catch my breath. After I did, he said to Curly;

"She don't mean nothin' to me." And started to walk away.

"Just don't ever touch her again." He said over his shoulder as he walked out of sight.

Three Days Later

I was at the Admiral Drive-In with a bunch of the girls...When Curly approached me for the second time. I had been walking alone towards the canteen line when Curly and his friends decided to physically move me towards the back of the parking lot, by the fence.

"You know what Dally said, he's going to rip your head off when he finds out about this!" I yelled at Curly and his friends, not really certain if Dally really would. "Dally won't touch me. My brother is Tim Shepard and they're friends. I don't think he's gonna jeprodize that for some damn soc."

"Hey, Steve, Ponyboy! Come join the fun." Curly called out to two greasers that were crawling under the fence. "Hey, Curly, what's goin on?" Steve asked and his eyes widened as he aw me standing surounded by some of the Shepards gang. "Jesus, Curly! Are you insane, get your hands off her." Steve said. "No way, me and socy here's gonna have some fun first." Curly replied. "She saved my life once, you get your hands off her." Ponyboy said, real quiet. "No." Curly said. Pony lashed out with his fist and took him in a jaw. It started a brawl. Everyone started laying it to Ponyboy and Steve...I guessed the odds were about five to two.

Curly had to let go of me in order to fight Steve. I jumped out of his way as he tackled Curly to the ground. I searched around frantically for Ponyboy, when I spotted him he was on top of another greaser constantly punching him over and over. I gasped as I saw another one of Curlys friends silently creep up behind Ponyboy, with a switchblade in his hand.

Without thinking, I ran towards the greaser with the knife and grapped the blade just as he was getting ready to plunge it into Ponyboy. It dug deep into my hand, but at least it wasn't Ponyboy's back. The greaser turned around, startled. "Your gonna regret that bitch." He growled as he lunged at me. I tried to dodge his swipe but it cought me across the stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Casey heard as she collapsed to the ground. Everyone froze.

"Curly, you and the rest of the gang git outta here." He said, slowly. His eyes dark and rebellious. The members of the Tim Shepard gang up and left, not one of them protesting.

Steve got up from his place on the ground and stumbled over to where Ponyboy lay.

"You alright?" He asked, looking down at him. "Yeah." Pony groaned as he Steve pulled himself to his feet. By this time Tim Shepard was leaning over my still body, looking at my wound. There was a long deep cut that was gushing blood across my mid section.

"Steve, you better get her to the hospital." He advised. "What?! Casey? Are you okay?" Pony asked as Steve picked me up and began walking me towards one of his greaser friends cars. "I'll be okay." I said wincing at the pain Steves walking caused.

"Thanks for the help guys." I wispered as I closed my eyes.

Steve suddenly stopped walking. "Hey! Where ya goin'?" He shouted out to Tim who was walking towards a different car.

"I'm gonna go get Dally and we'll meet you at the hospital." He said getting in his car and slamming the door.

My eyes sprang open at that. "Jesus christ." I muttered. Of all the people he could've gone to get...It had to be Dallas Winston.


	7. And It's Him Again

Disclaimer: Don't own'em. I'm just a poor redneck with NOTHING TO DO!!

Chapter 7

There was a loud knock on the door. The doctor , who had been stitching my wound asked the nurse to open it.

'Don't be Dally..Don't be Dally...Don't be Dally.' I silently prayed. For once, my prayers came true as I looked into the worried faces of my parents. "I can't believe you got mixed up with those hoodlums! Are you into drugs? Is that why they-" Her mother, Sandra, blurted out as soon as she walked into the room.

"MOM!" I shouted. The doctor jumped and the nurses walking by stared at me in surpise. I gazed at them sheepishly. "Mom, I'm not doing drugs, i'm not mixed in with the 'wrong crowd'. I don't have any idea why those greasers came after me." I explained, lying through my teeth. (Except for the drug part) I hadn't been just some victim Curly had tried to maul, I knew exactly why he did it; because Dally had humiliated him in front of his gang at school the other day.

A comotion was heard from the hallway. I tried to peak out the door, but I couldn't see from my sitting position on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until the patient is finished being satured." A young nurse said. "Like hell! We've gotta see her and we've gotta see her_ now_!" A voice growled. My eyes widened in realization and I almost laughed out loud. That voice belonged to the one and only Two-Bit Mattews. Then a thought crossed my mind. 'Dally'll be with him...'

My prediction turned out to be true. Dallas was leaning against the wall when I walked out of the room, my mid section still numb from when the doc had frozen it. I met his icy eyes as he glared at me cooly. I noticed the rest of the Curtis gang was there, either sitting on the chairs, sprawling on the floor or slumped up against the wall.

'They're probably just here to make sure they don't get blamed and I don't send the police after them.' I thought.

No one said anything until my mother finially broke the silence. "You should leave." She said, to the greasers. "You've caused enough trouble as it is."

"We aren't leaving until we've had a word with Casey." Darry responded looking at me. I felt as if I owed them for fighting off Curly for me, so I took a step forward towards Darry. "Casey!" My father exclaimed. "I'll be out to the car in a minute." I said walking up to Darry.

"Thank you." He said, his tall figure towering over me

"Thank you!? For what might I ask?" I responed, slightly miffed. "You...you saved Ponyboys life...You dono what that means to us...but...I...well, the gang'll always be here if you ever need any help. I just don't know how else to repay you." He said. I could hardly stand it, watching him look so confused and sad at the same time.

"Well for a start you could get Dally here off my case." I suggested, shooting a glare in his direction.

I looked over at Steve and Ponyboy. "Thanks for getting me away from Curly." I said gratefully. "I didn't want ya hangin' around but I didn't want something like this to happen either..."Steve said and shrugged. Two-Bit laughed. "You just wanted another chance to show off your damn muscles." I chuckled as I made my way over to Dallas.

"Casey, you gotta use you head." He growled. "What?!" What was this? The good, law biding citizen Dallas Winston giving me a lecture?! HA!

"What in the hell are you talkin' about, Dally! Like your in any position to give me advice! First you kidnap me, then you terroized me in the park and held me against my will at Ponyboys house...I could sue the _shit _outa you and your just standing here LECTURING ME!" I yelled. Dally smirked.

"If you were gonna get the fuzz after me, you would've done it a long time ago, dollface."

"Oh, get bent Dally!" I responded as I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm. "Get your filthy hands off my daughter." My father said in a low threatening voice. "Give me a minute and I will." He growled. My father was speechless, no one had the gull to speck to their elders the way Dally had where we grew up.

"We were serious...about us bein' around if you need help. Just show up at Ponyboys or at Bucks...I've got a room there." He muttered, his mouth close to my ear so my parents wouldn't hear. His hand snaked down my arm and he pressed a key into the palm of my hand. He made sure I knew he was being serious before he let me go. "See you around, dollface." He said as I walked back to my parents and we left the hospital. The gang was behind us and we headed for my mothers Mercedes while they headed for Darrys beat up truck and Steves friend's old car.

I shoved the key in the pocket of my blue jeans, thinking it was of no use to me. With the perfect life of a soc, who would need the help of Dallas Winston?

'Not me. Definatly not me' I thought.

As I looked out the window, ignoring my parents lecturing, I truly had no idea how many times I would need to use that key.


	8. Running Into Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Chapter 8

I was at another one of my parents buisness parties. It was getting late and I was sick of all these people walking around my house. I almost groaned out load when I saw my mother walk into the kitchen with the preppy son of my fathers boss.

"Honey...This is Aaron Clark, Brians son." My mother introduced. I flashed him a fake smile and said; "Yes, I already know who he is."

'Only because you introduced him to me at the last party...and the one before that...and the one before that...' I thought setting my punch down on the counter. I wasn't stupid, it was clear my mother wanted Brian and I to get together. Thinking this, I snickered. 'If only my mother knew how boring he was!' I thought. Aaron was the typical golden boy with his short dark hair and his shiny leather football jacket. Brian stepped into the room with my father.

'Well, just look at these two." Brian said, with this slick lawyer grin on his face. I took that as my cue to leave.

I'm going for a walk, mom."I said as I walked into the hallway to get my jean jacket, aware that Aaron was following me. Aarom smiled and asked; "I was wondering if you minded if I accomanied you." I locked my jaw before something obscene slipped out while my dads boss was around. "Sure." I said through clenched teeth. Aaron grabbed his jacket and we made our way outside.

Aaron kept up the conversation. In forty minutes time I had found out everything past, present and future...including everything from the fact that he was going to university on a football scholorship to what he got his little sister for her birthday last month.

"We should probably head back." He said as we approached the end of the socs territory. I smirked and asked; "What are you afraid?" He pointed to a gang of greasers headed our way and said; "You should be."

My eyes widened as Aaron took my hand and spun me around started heading away from the greasers. My heart sped up as I heard the gangs footsteps dragging on the pavement, they we're gaining on us. Suddenly I stopped and turned. Aaron said; "Crazy bitch." He took off running. I smirked. 'Coward.' I thought. 'Oh well, this will be much easier to do alone.'

I smiled my sexiest smile and said; "Hey boys, how about you all buy my some drinks." The hoods stopped in their tracks.

It wasn't long until I had them all convinced not to go after Aaron and to take me out to party...At Bucks.

I walked into the big old building and was met with scantily clad greaser girls and greased up hoods. There was smoke everywhere and the music was blaring. I sat beside one of the greasers I had walked in with and made him believe I was there of my own will. After I had completely and utterly gained his trust I excused myself to go to the ladies room.

"I'll be right back down."I called over my shoulder. 'Like Hell I would." I thought as I climbed the stairs. I walked up the hallway, looking for Dallys room. I found it and knocked, hoping he would be there so I wouldn't have to let myself in. No one answered so I took the key out of my pocket. Just as I opened the door, the greaser from downstairs appeared at the top of the stairs. I rushed inside the room and closed and locked the door. I turned around to face it as the greaser started pounding on it.

"I don't think Dallas Winston would be too happy to see that you broke his damn door down so fuck off or he'll break your damn neck!" I yelled. The pounding stopped and I heard footsteps go down the stairs. I turned around, convinced that the danger was gone only to see Dally, soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had been in the shower when I had knocked.

"What trouble did you run into this time, doll?" He asked. Meanwhile, I was distracted by the way the water dripped down his lean body and how his blonde hair was even wilder when wet....

I shook myself out of my daydreamed state. 'What are you, a little school girl?' I scolded myself. 'This is Dallas we're talking about.'

He cocked an eyebrow when I didn't answer his question. "I ran into a gang of greasers, and I thought I'd best play along until I could get...well... here." I explained, feeling a little foolish.

He nodded and motioned for me to sit down while he grabbed some clothes and went back into the small bathroom to change.

He came out moments later, wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "What are you planin' on doin'." He asked. I shrugged, I had no idea. "Listen, you could spend the night here and I could walk you home in the mornin or I could walk you home right now. Whichever you prefer." Dally suggested as he lit up a cigarette.

"I think....maybe...you should just walk me home, if thats not a problem." I asked. "Naw it's no sweat." He replied and he threw on his brown leather jacket.

It took about an hour to get home. Dally and I stood under that same street light from the first time our paths crossed.

"I'm sure you can make it the rest of the way by yourself." He said. I laughed and replied; "Thats what you said that last time we did this."

He turned to leave and I said "Thanks for the help, Dal. I probably would've gotten my ass kick if it weren't for you." Dally smirked.

"The other hoods are starting to find out which socy girls they can't touch." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Haven't ya seen Curlys face lately?" He walked away.

Realization dawned on me.

_Dallas Winston had kicked Curly Shepards ass._


	9. Unwanted

Chapter 9

A/N-- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Two weeks later:

It was a sunny afternoon and school had just let us out for another weekend. I ran up the cement steps of my house, racing my brother to the door. As usual, Derek won. He unlocked and opened it and we entered into our two story, brick home. All I could hear was yelling. Suddenly, Derek stopped in his tracks and I ran into his back. "Jesus, Derek. Warn a girl next time." I said. Mom and dad were in the kitchen shouting.

All I heard was my father yell; "SHE ISN'T MINE?! All these years you made me believe Casey was mine!? " They stopped yelling when they saw us. There was an akward silence and then my father turned around and said to my mother; "Get her out of my sight." Well it didn't take much to get me to leave. I wanted to get out of there so badly. I turned and bounded down the steps that I had just walked up and started running. Not in any particular direction, just anywhere from the vicinity of my house...Or to more precise, from my father. It was a while after I began running that I thought about where I would go. After careful thinking, I decided that here was only one place were I could go where no explainations were required...

An hour later:

Buck's place was as noisy and crowed as the last time I was there. I ran through the crowd and up the stairs before any of the hoods could catch me and add to my troubles.

I knocked on Dallas' wooden door. I knocked again, my eyes welling up in frustration; I had forgotten my key at home. As I reached up to knock again, a figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It's no use, hun. He won't be in until well after dark. He went to one of Tim Sheperds parties."The old man said. I growled in frustration and hit my fist against the door. After that, all energy seemed to drain out of me and I slunk down the wall to the floor. I put my head in my hands and cried. I felt so unwanted.

"Are you in some kinda trouble?" He asked. "No. I'll just wait for him." I replied.

"Now, we can't have your type alone in the hallway. You know what some greaser would do if he found a soc on our terf? I'll let you into his room, how does that sound?" He suggested.

I looked up at him. "Are you Buck?!" I asked.

"The one and only." He replied as he took out his master key and unlocked Dallys door. "Thank you so much." I said as I entered the small appartment. "I just hope Dally won't be kickin' my ass for this." He said shaking his head as he walked away.

I closed the door and looked around the room. Dally had a little bathroom off to one side, and a bed beside the far wall. There was a small lamp on the dresser beside the bed and, other than the clothes strewn about, that was pretty much all what Dally had.

Since there was a few hours before Dally came, I took off my jacket and decided to get some shut eye. I layed down on the bed, since there was no room to doze anywhere else, and cried myself to sleep.

7 Hours later:

I woke to the hallway light shining in my eyes when the door was opened. I sat up, remembering whos bed I was in and why. Dallas stood in the little space between the door and the bed. His sandy hair was out of place as usual. His old brown leather jacket was worn over a black t-shirt and stonewashed denim jeans. He closed the door and turned on the lamp.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't just turn up here like this..."I began. He interupted me; "Buck said you was cryin'." His blue eyes pierced mine. I slowly nodded, not trusting my voice anymore. He asked; " You need to stay the night?" I nodded again.

He took of his jacket and tossed it down on the pile of clothes. "I'll be back in a second." He said as he grabbed a shirt, a pair of comfortable jeans and headed into the bathroom. He emerged moments later wearing an open button-up shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination about his waist up, and the jeans.

"Do you mind if we both sleep on the bed? There really ain't much room to sleep anyplace else." Dally said. My thoughts raced;

'Dallas. Me. Bed?!' After I didn't answer he said; "I ain't gonna try nothin, doll." "I know." I said as I moved over towards the wall to create some space for him. He climbed in under the covers and turned off the lamp. Light from the street lamp poured into the room form the tiny window. He was so close our arms were touching.

Dallas broke the uncomfortable silence when he asked; "Who made you cry?" I stared up at his face in surprise. "No one." I replied. He cocked an eyebrow like he didn't believe me. "I'll tell you in the morning."I wispered. "Fair enough." He said said in that deep, sexy voice of his. I turned on my side to face the wall and tried to fall back asleep.


	10. A New Life

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders...if I did Dally and Johnny would've lived!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

I woke the next morning in a strange bed in a strange room. I was lying on my stomach, half on top of Dallas Winston. He was lying on his back, still asleep. The sun brightened the room, seeping through the glass of the tiny window. I hastily made a move to separate myself from Dally, but his eyes opened and his arms came up and wrapped around me. We stared at each other for a moment. His mouth moved closer and closer to mine and mine moved unconsciously closer and closer to his. I turned in time for his lips to connect with my cheek instead of my lips, the target he had originally been aiming for.

"I...I shouldn't have come here." I stammered as I untangled myself from Dally and climbed off the bed. Dally sighed and followed. I grabbed my jacket and endevored to open the door. My attempt was unsuccessful. Dally placed his hand against the door and slammed it shut. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

"You're not leavin' here till you tell me what happened to you yesterday." Dally growled, placing both hands on the door on either side of me. I was silent for a moment and then said;

"I overheard my parents fighting. My mother told my father that I'm not his kid and when he saw me it was like...It was like it discusted him just to look at me. He told my mother to get me out of his sight. Now I have to find a way to see Derek. He'll tell me what's going on. " I finished, turning and opening the door. This time Dally didn't stop me. I paused in the doorway and said;

"Thanks. For everything."

SIX HOURS LATER:

Derek pulled up to the gas pumps at the DX station in his blue mustang. I watched from the passenger seat as he told Steve Randle how much gas he wanted, then walked inside to pay. I turned the radio off when I saw the entire Curtis gang walking towards the DX. Derek exited the gas station and stopped in his tracks when he saw six greasers walking toward him. Remembering what Derek did to Johnny Cade, I got out of the mustang and walked over to Derek. I watched as Dally and Derek stared eachother down. Dallys hands clenched up into fists. My heart lept up in my throat as his icy blue eyes met mine.

"I need your help." I said to the gang.

"With what?" Dally asked.

"My mother used to be a greaser, until she met my father. I need you to help me find an old boyfriend of hers. I have the address, but I'd be easier to find if you guys helped."

"Why are you lookin' for him?" Two-Bit asked.

"Cause, apparently, he's my father." I reponded. "Well, that's not somthin' ya hear everyday. A soc with a greaser for a pop." Two-Bit said laughing. Darry smacked him.

"Whats the name?" Darry asked.

"Richard Cade."

Jaws dropped after I told them. "What?" I asked.

"That's impossible." Sodapop said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What's the address?" Johnny softly asked.

I told him and Johnny said;

"Thats where I live."

"Holy shit." I said. "Are you Richard Cade's son?"

Johnny nodded.

"Does that make you my...half-brother?" I asked.

"I guess."Johnny replied.

"Well...Can you take me to see your dad?" I asked. Silence followed my question. "What?" I asked, looking at Dally for answers.

He took hold of my arm and pulled me over to Dereks car. "Johnnys dad, he's a drunk. And sometimes...well, all the time, he beats him around." Dally said. Surprised, I glanced over at Johnny.

"Is that why he's so quiet?" I asked. "Yeah." Dally responded.

"Look, if there's anything you can do to get Johnny outa that house, you gotta do it." Dally said.

"I'm turning eighteen in a couple months. I could try and get custody." I responded.

"You don't gotta job." Dallas pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I've got a trust fund bigger than Texas." I replied. "I get full rights to it when I turn eighteen. If Johnny wants, I'll try and get custody. I shouldn't be hard." I said, eyeing the bruises on Johnnys arm.

I walked over to Johnny and slung my arm around his shoulders. "What would you say if I asked you to come live with me?" I asked. His eyes opened wide and he looked over at Ponyboy. "I'll be buying a house near here, so you won't be away from the gang." I said. The gang looked surprised. "What about legal rights?" Darry asked. "Thats what lawyers are for." I responded.

"What do ya say, Johnny?" Dally asked looking eagar. "If it's not a problem, I guess It'd be okay." He said. Then the entire gang erupted in cheers. I got hugs from Two-Bit and Sodapop and nodds of acceptance from everyone else.

I said goodbye to Derek and then I made my way to Bucks to celebrate with the gang. I walked down the street with one arm slung around Johnny, my new brother and one arm slung around Dally. I smiled as I realized I had just crossed from the West sideto the East side.

THE END


End file.
